Pertanggungjawaban
by Green Mkys
Summary: Si dosen kimia tukang telat. Ugh, kenapa aku terlibat urusan begini sama dia, sih!/Seandainya yang ada di gelas ini benar-benar darahnya, aku akan dengan senang hati meminumnya sampai habis./"Aneh melihatmu di sini, Mitarashi-san."/"Aku tak akan mengingat ini semua besok. Aku janji."/Oneshot KakaAnko, AU, picisan, judul & cerita ga nyambung.


**Pertanggungjawaban**

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Fanfiksi KakaAnko oleh Green Mkys_

**WARNING: AU, OOC (kayaknya), misstypo, aneh, ide pasaran, picisan, judul & cerita ga nyambung, dll.**

"Ukh," Anko mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai. Rasa sakit di kepala yang tiba-tiba membuatnya lebih tersadar.

"Di mana aku?" sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan yang remang dan bangkit dari rebahnya.

"Ya, Tuhan!" menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang ternyata polos, "Ya, Tuhan, apa ini?" terpekik karena ada tubuh polos lain di sampingnya yang masih tidur menelungkup. Tubuh pria, pria berambut perak.

Anko bangun dengan tergesa, mengambil pakaian yang tercecer di lantai, masuk ke kamar mandi dan berpakaian dengan cepat. Tanpa menyiakan waktu, ia langsung keluar dari kamar yang ternyata adalah sebuah apartemen.

Sesampai di kediamannya wanita berambut ungu itu berpikir keras, berusaha mengingat apa yang membuatnya berada di apartemen laki-laki itu. Ia tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu, ada beberapa bekas merah di tubuhnya, dan rasa sakit di pangkal paha.. _Pasti terjadi!_ Pikirannya yang berkabut mulai jelas, ia tahu laki-laki itu. Lebih dari tahu, ia mengenalnya. Pria berambut perak itu rekan kerjanya sesama pengajar di Universitas Konoha.

_Si dosen kimia tukang telat. Ugh, kenapa aku terlibat urusan begini sama dia, sih!_

Ya, Anko lebih memilih berurusan dengan Morino Ibiki yang berwajah seram daripada berurusan dengan pria itu. Anko sangat tidak menyukai Hatake Kakashi si pemalas yang seenaknya –dan suka telat, bertolak belakang dengannya yang sangat menghargai waktu.

Wanita berambut pendek ini ingat bagaimana semalam ia mendatangi bar, salah satu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. Ia ke bar hanya untuk penyegaran karena baru saja putus dengan pacarnya, pria bodoh yang menyiakannya untuk wanita lain..

"Aku minta _Blood Martini_ segelas lagi." Pintanya pada seoarang bartender di balik meja bar. Ia duduk sendiri di depan meja bar. Kepalanya sudah berat, pandangan pun sudah sedikit kabur, tapi ia masih bisa mengingat pengkhianatan mantan pacarnya yang dengan suksesnya menghamili wanita lain –selingkuhan. Anko ingin melupakan semua ini, berharap masalahnya hilang seiring dengan tiap tegukan _Blood Martini_nya.

_Seandainya yang ada di gelas ini benar-benar darahnya, aku akan dengan senang hati meminumnya sampai habis_.

Sudahlah, tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, kau memang sudah tidak mencintainya, kan? Anko membenci pengkhianatan, ia benci dibohongi. Mengingatkannya pada sakit hati ibunya yang ditinggal sang ayah karena wanita lain. _Persis_, seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Aneh melihatmu di sini, Mitarashi-san." Seorang pria menduduki kursi kosong di sebelah Anko, "Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak, kan?" ujarnya sambil menahan tangan Anko yang sudah mengangsurkan gelas berisi penuh.

"Ck, apa pedulimu.. Hatake-san?" sejenak Anko merasa ragu ada orang yang dikenalnya di tempat yang cukup jauh ini.

Anko kembali mengangkat tangannya hendak meminum Blood Martininya, tapi Kakashi mengambil gelas di tangan Anko dan meminumnya dengan acuh.

"Hei, apa yang kau.."

"Kau punya masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Kakashi memotong ucapan Anko.

"Bukan urusanmu. Benar-benar bukan urusanmu!" Anko memberi penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

"Umm, siapa tadi namanya? Kaito? Rihito?" Kakashi tetap bertanya tanpa memedulikan kekesalan Anko.

"Akito! Sudahlah, jangan sebut nama itu lagi." Anko menggeram kesal, "Huh? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Siapapun yang ada di dekatmu pasti tahu. Kau tidak sadar sudah meracau dari tadi?" padahal Kakashi hanya menjawab asal. Ia tahu nama kekasih Anko, "Jadi, apa yang dia lakukan? Kau diselingkuhi?" Kakashi bertanya seolah-olah itu hal sepele.

"Lebih dari itu, dia menghamili perempuan murahan itu!" Anko membuka kartunya sendiri tanpa diminta, "Ck, apa bagusnya Si Jalang itu? Hanya perempuan murahan yang mudah tunduk pada lelaki, selalu mau menuruti Si Bodoh." Ia bahkan tidak menyebut nama sama sekali.

"Apa aku kurang cantik? Hei, Kakashi, apa kurangnya aku? Apa yang dia punya tapi aku tidak punya?" wanita ini mulai meracau, ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kakashi, matanya sayu dengan tubuh lemas.

"Tidak, kau cantik. Sangat cantik." Kakashi beranjak dari kursinya, mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sangat pelas tepat di telinga Anko, ia memegang tangan Anko di bahunya, mendekati Anko yang sudah terhuyung.

"Hei!" Anko tak dapat berpanjang lebar ketika wajah Kakashi semakin mendekati wajahnya karena pria berambut perak itu sudah mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Anko. Sebuah ciuman yang sangat lembut.

Tidak ada perlawanan darinya, karena selain tubuhnya yang hilang tenaga ia juga terhanyut oleh bibir hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Refleks tangannya mendarat di dada pria itu, meremas kemejanya. Ia tidak mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar di depannya.

"Hsh, Kakashi." Desahnya setelah ciuman itu terlepas karena ia kehabisan nafas, tangannya tetap memegang kemeja biru Kakashi. Ia bahkan sudah meninggalkan sopan santun di antara mereka. Kakashi menatap wajahnya intens.

Anko menarik kemeja Kakashi, semakin mendekati tubuhnya, mengecup bibir lelaki itu. Kakashi membalas kecupannya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka, menghisap bibir bawah Anko perlahan yang dibalas wanita mabuk di depannya dengan menghisap bibir atasnya. Kakashi mulai berani menyusupkan lidahnya, menjelajah ruang di dalam mulut Anko.

Anko merasa butuh sentuhan-sentuhan ini. Sesuatu yang lama tak dilakukan dengan mantan kekasihnya, karena kesibukan masing-masing dan hubungan yang mulai mendingin. Tangannya merangkul leher Kakashi, tubuhnya bereaksi penuh minat atas sentuhan Kakashi di pinggangnya.

"Anko, aku.." Anko dapat melihat lelaki di depannya menelan ludahnya, berusaha menahan sesuatu, "Aku tak ingin.."

"_Kau ingin_, aku tahu kau mau. Kau juga tahu aku menginginkannya," ia juga dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menegang di satu titik tubuh Kakashi.

"Tapi ini.. Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak, Anko."

"Aku tak akan mengingat ini semua besok. Aku janji." Anko berucap dengan suara rendah, tak dapat menahan perasaannya.

"Oh, baiklah." Kakashi menyerah, ia sendiri tak dapat lagi menahan keinginannya. Ia membawa Anko ke apartemennya.

"Dengar, kau masih bisa mundur sekarang, Anko. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesali ini nanti." Kakashi masih berusaha mempertahankan akal sehatnya. Mereka sudah berada di dalam apartemennya, berdiri berhadapan di atas karpet tebal.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." Alkohol dan seluruh apa yang dirasanya benar-benar membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Anko berjalan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kakashi, memutus jarak di antara mereka. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah di depannya, menempelkan bibir ke bibir, dengan sedikit berjingkat dan memiringkan wajahnya sendiri. Ia tak dapat mundur.

Kakashi mengerang tertahan. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping wanita yang diam-diam diperhatikannya. Mengusap tubuh itu perlahan.

Anko menurunkan tangannya, meraih tengkuk pria berambut mencuat di hadapannya. Membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Kakashi bekerja. Tangannya terus bergerak, memeluk bahu Kakashi. Saling meraba penuh nafsu. Melepaskan hasrat terpendam.

.

.

Kakashi teringat kejadian semalam yang begitu menghidupkan segala rasa dalam dirinya. Ia terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Ia tahu, itu pasti Anko yang pergi dari apartemennya.

Menyesalkah dirinya? Entahlah, ia memang tertarik pada Anko. Hanya tertarik. Melihatnya yang suka marah-marah. Anko yang suka memberi quiz dadakan. Anko yang sangat suka dango. Anko yang tegas. Anko yang seksi. Oh, bagian ini kembali mengingatkannya pada malam panas yang mereka lalui.

Ia sadar –sangat sadar melakukannya semalam, tapi ia tahu Anko mabuk. Ini yang membuatnya merasakan kegetiran. _Benarkah dia sudah melupakannya_?

Tapi sudahlah, ia akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi nanti. Benar, lebih baik kau bersiap sebelum kau benar-benar terlambat, Kakashi.

/

**Konoha University**

Kakashi sedang berjalan menuju kelas yang akan diajarnya ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Anko yang sedang mengajar di kelas yang dilewatinya. Dirinya melihat sekilas ke arah Anko yang berdiri di depan kelas, ia yakin Anko pun melihatnya tapi langsung memalingkan wajahnya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi malam sebelumnya.

_Ini harus diselesaikan_.

Kakashi bertekad dalam hati. Tapi itu harus menunggu, sudah ada yang akan marah-marah karena keterlambatannya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ini.

.

.

Ia melihatnya. Ya, Anko melihat ketika tadi Kakashi lewat dan melihat ke arahnya.

Anko sudah bertekad melupakan semuanya. Ia tidak akan meminta pertanggungjawaban Kakashi. Ia tidak butuh. Ia juga merasa itu terjadi karena kelalaiannya. Tidak ada laki-laki yang akan diam saja disuguhi sesuatu yang sangat menggoda. Kucing diberi ikan pasti menerima. Tanpa peduli ikan apa –_siapa orangnya_.

Lebih baik ia tidak memperpanjang urusan dengan lelaki super _cuek_ itu. _Seperti tidak ada hal lain saja_, batinnya berucap. Tepatnya, ia tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan lelaki manapun. Semua pria sama saja: tidak menyiakan kesempatan, seperti ayahnya; seperti mantan kekasihnya; seperti Kakashi juga tentu saja.

Ia hanya perlu bersikap biasa pada Kakashi, tanpa perlu mengungkit malam menggairahkan mereka berdua. _Paling menggairahkan_ dari malam-malam yang lain. Cukup ia, Kakashi, dan Tuhan saja yang tahu. Tidak perlu ada kelanjutan. Tanpa perlu pembicaraan.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu tanpa ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Salahkan jadwal. Oh, jangan lupa, Kakashi yang selalu telat. Jadwal di universitas tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bertemu, Anko harus masuk ke kelas ketika Kakashi tidak, Kakashi harus ke laboratorium ketika Anko luang. Sebenarnya Kakashi sudah berusaha mengurangi sifat buruknya yang terlalu santai, berhasil –sedikit.

Hari ini mereka bertemu, Kakashi berupaya menghampiri ketika Anko baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

"Mitarashi-san, kita perlu bicara," Kakashi langsung memotong di hadapan Anko ketika wanita itu berbalik setelah menutup pintunya.

"Oh, maaf Hatake-san, aku ada kelas sekarang." Anko berusaha terdengar biasa, sejujurnya ia tak dapat mengerti perasaannya semdiri. Ia gugup.

"Tapi kita harus bicara." Kakashi masih berusaha, suaranya terdengar serius. Kegusaran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita –kau bicarakan." Anko mulai jengah.

"Ini tentang yang terjadi..."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku sudah melupakannya, kumohon jangan mengungkit itu lagi. Akan sangat baik kalau kau juga melupakannya." Anko sudah tidak sabar, semakin lama pembicaraan ini, semakin membuat hatinya tidak menentu. "Aku permisi, kelas sudah menunggu."

Kakashi masih mematung ketika Anko berjalan melewatinya. _Mana mungkin aku melupakannya_.

/

Beberapa kali Kakashi masih mencoba berbicara dengan Anko, ia bahkan menelepon Anko, yang selalu dijawab oleh mesin penjawab otomatis.

Setiap berbicara pun Anko hanya menanggapi dengan "Aku tidak akan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu karena memang tidak ada yang perlu dipertanggungjawabkan, lupakanlah." Dan kalimat-kalimat semacam itu yang menyiratkan seolah-olah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Tapi Kakashi tidak dapat tinggal diam. Kejadian malam itu benar-benar meninggalkan bekas yang dalam di hatinya –tempat yang istimewa.

_Teriakannya_.

_Aroma tubuhnya yang licin berpeluh_.

_Erangannya, desahannya, permintaannya untuk terus, lagi dan lagi_.

Dan kini, penolakannya.

Oh, pikiran-pikiran ini sungguh membuat Kakashi frustrasi. Kakashi mebgacak rambutnya kesal. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu, harus.

/

Sudah sebulan sejak malam itu. Hari ini Anko tidak ke universitas, izin _sakit_. Ia sudah menebak apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Tidak sulit baginya sebagai orang yang mengajarkan anatomi dan fisiologi manusia. Dirinya sudah _telat_. Anko berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran yang selalu muncul di otaknya. Ia tidak ingin percaya, ia harus mengetesnya.

Di sinilah ia pagi ini, di kamar mandi apartemennya. Memegang sebuah alat tes kehamilannya yang _kelima_. Hasil yang ditunjukkan sama, dari kelimanya. Ia memang positif hamil.

_Oh, Tuhan_..

Anko meratapi nasibnya. Ia tidak perlu ke dokter, ia tahu semua gejalanya.

Ia harus mengambil keputusan, keputusan yang tidak boleh disesalinya.

Kegigihan Kakashi membuatnya goyah, apakah mungkin laki-laki itu tidak seperti pria lain? _Tapi tidak, pria yang tergoda hanya karena tubuh wanita berarti bukan pria baik_. Batin Anko berperang.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Anko tidak masuk. Sakit, alasan yang Kakashi dengar dari bagian administrasi. Ia masih terus berusaha menghubungi Anko, tapi tidak pernah ada balasan.

_Mungkinkah_...

Kakashi memutuskan untuk mendatangi kediaman Anko hari ini setelah jam mengajarnya usai. Ia tak yakin Anko akan menerimanya, tapi ia harus mencoba.

/

Dan, kini Kakashi sudah berada di depan apartemen Anko, sedang menekan bel di depan pintu. Agak lama Kakashi menunggu sampai sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu, sempat membuatnya waswas. Kakashi kaget sejenak melihat keadaan Anko yang meskipun terlihat jelas ditutupi tetap terlihat err.. tidak baik.

Anko sendiri tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya mendapati pria berambut perak yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya berdiri di depan pinti apartemennya.

Mimpikah?

Sial, ia tidak boleh sampai membuat Kakashi mencurigai keadaannya. Sampai ia membuat keputusan. Karena sejujurnya ia memang benar-benar merasa tidak baik, kulit pucat, mata sayu dengan kantung mata yang menghitam, pipi tirus dan rambut berantakan. Tanpa polesan-polesan tipis yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. Oh, ini semakin membuatnya benar-benar _buruk_.

"Apa kau tidak ingin membawaku masuk?" Kakashi bertanya memecah keheningan.

_Sebenarnya tidak_.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, masuklah." Jawab Anko mengingkari hatinya sembari membuka pintu lebih lebar dengan keraguan menggelayuti. Benarkah yang dilakukannya ini?

Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah kantong setelah dipersilahkan duduk di sofa oleh Anko.

Anko masuk ke balik meja pantry untuk membuat minuman dan mengeluarkan isi kantong yang diberi Kakashi. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dango? Hm, mungkinkah.. _Pasti hanya kebetulan_. Gadis berambut pendek itu mengenyahkan pikiran mengenai kemungkinan Kakashi tahu makanan kesukaannya itu.

Sang tuan rumah meletakkan piring dan cangkir berisi ocha di meja. Ia sendiri duduk di sofa lain agak jauh dari Kakashi.

"Jadi..?" Anko membiarkan pertanyaannya menggantung.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu. Kau sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ke kampus." Kakashi berusaha memantapkan suaranya, berpura-pura seolah ini hal yang lazim dilakukan.

_Sejak kapan orang ini peduli padaku_?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya.. kurang sehat." Anko memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat lebih dari _kurang sehat_. Mungkinkah kau.."

"Aku benar-benar hanya kurang sehat. Aku pasti akan mengajar lagi, _dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuanmu_." Anko memotong tajam pembicaraan Kakashi dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Anko, apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Yang _seharusnya_ aku ketahui?" Kakashi terdengar mendesak dan penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Dan, apapun yang kulakukan, semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, _sama sekali_."

"Anko, aku tidak.."

"Tidak ada urusan apapun denganku. Kumohon, kau bisa pergi bila hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan. Aku ingin istirahat." Anko sudah tidak dapat menahan perasaannya.

"Baik, aku pergi. Tapi perlu kau tahu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau harus _memberitahuku_." Kakashi berkata dengan cepat seolah-olah takut Anko akan memotong ucapannya. Ia beranjak dari hadapan Anko menuju pintu.

"Dengar, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu." Ujar Kakashi sebelum membuka pintu.

"PERGI!" Anko benar-benar kehilangan kendali dirinya. Tubuh tegap Kakashi menghilang di balik pintu dengan menyisakan kepiluan di antara keduanya.

Anko menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa, mengangkat tangannya menutupi kedua mata dengan lengannya. Bulir air mata mengalir dari matanya, jatuh melalui pelipis, ke pipi, melewati bawah telinganya, sampai di sofa, menyisakan bercak basah.

Oh, kehamilan ini membuatnya cengeng, salahkan hormon-hormon yang membuatnya jadi seperti remaja labil ini.

Takdir sedang bermain dengan dirinya. Dalam kesendiriannya ia berusaha mengatasi gejala-gejala wanita hamil. _Morning sickness_, _hiperemesis gravidarum_, belum lagi keinginan-keinginan aneh dan menggebu yang suka timbul dan hilang tiba-tiba. Dan jangan lupa, perasaannya yang menjadi lebih sensitif.

Ia bahkan membentak Kurenai yang datang karena mengkhawatirkannya. Kala itu Kurenai mencurigai keadaan Anko yang seperti keadaannya sendiri sewaktu hamil muda dulu.

Sial. Ini sulit baginya, lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat ibunya yang ditinggalkan ayahnya berpuluh tahun silam. Ia memikirkan masa depannya, makhluk yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Ia sendiri masih memikirkan untuk melanjutkan ini semua atau tidak, sebelum terlambat, _sebelum janin ini membesar_. Untuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya pun sulit, padahal terasa sekali kekosongan di perutnya.

Semakin berat karena tidak ada seorangpun di sisinya. Ia tidak mau memberi tahu siapapun.

/

Beberapa hari berlalu Kakashi masih memikirkan Anko, keadaannya menyiratkan sesuatu. Sampai saat ini Anko belum mulai mengajar.

_Ia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku_.

Mungkinkah Anko punya penyakit yang parah? Tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar berita tersebut, selama ini pun Anko terlihat sehat. Tapi kondisinya benar-benar seperti orang sakit. _Apakah.. Anko hamil? Hamil anakku_?

_Hari ini aku harus_–

Belum selesai Kakashi bermonolog dalam hati, sedang memikirkan untuk bertandang lagi ke rumah Anko, Asuma membuyarkannya.

"Kau luang Kakashi? Hari ini aku mau ke rumah sakit, kau mau ikut?" ujar rekan kerjanya itu.

"Siapa yang sakit? Kurenai? Atau anakmu?"

"Bukan keduanya. Anko baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Istriku menemukannya pingsan di apartemennya." Kata Asuma sembari membereskan beberapa berkas dan hendak pergi.

"Aku ikut! Aku ikut! Ayo cepat!" Kakashi tak dapat menutupi kekagetannya –kekhawatirannya. Ia langsung beranjak dengan cepat tanpa memedulikan Asuma yang terheran melihat Kakashi begitu antusias, _pertama kalinya_.

"Hei, tunggu, Kakashi!" Asuma langsung berlari mengejar Kakashi yang sudah berjalan cepat di depannya.

.

.

**Konoha Hospital**

"Ku.."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Anko?" Kakashi memotong ucapan Asuma yang hendak bertanya pada Kurenai yang sedang duduk terpekur di depan ruang ICU.

Kakashi yang terlihat sangat khawatir membuat pasangan di depannya bingung. Ada apa di antara mereka?

"Uh, itu.. hari ini aku mengunjunginya karena sudah lama tidak ada kabar. Dan.. dan aku menemukan Anko tak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar mandinya. Banyak darah di antara kakinya. Sepertinya ia terpleset lantai kamar mandinya yang licin." Kurenai yang segera menebak apa yang sudah terjadi menggantung kalimatnya. Menunggu reaksi pria di depannya.

"Anko... keguguran."

"A.. apa?" dua lelaki ini bereaksi sama, dengan maksud berbeda. Kurenai menduga Kakashi tahu sesuatu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Anko?"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu Anko hamil. Tapi aku tahu aku yang menghamilinya." Kakashi berujar lirih tapi cukup terdengar Asuma dan Kurenai.

"A.. apa?" Asuma yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bereaksi seperti itu sejak tadi.

"Aku sudah menduganya, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk..."

"Kau tahu Kakashi, Anko pasti berat menjalani ini sendirian. Aku yang bersama Asuma pun merasa sangat berat, apalagi Anko.." Kurenai menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, membayangkan penderitaan yang dialami sahabatnya. "Ia kehilangan banyak darah, kondisinya benar-benar kritis."

"Tidak.. tidak..." Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, meratapi kebodohannya. Seandainya ia bisa membuat Anko bercerita padanya, seandainya ia lebih berusaha untuk meyakinkan Anko. Tapi tidak, ini semua karena dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan diri melihat Anko _malam itu_.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah Anko berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit, dokter sudah menyatakan masa kritisnya sudah lewat tetapi sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan bangun.

Selama tiga hari ini pula Kakashi menemani Anko siang dan malam setelah jam kerjanya di universitas selesai. Hanya duduk di samping Anko, menatapnya tanpa bosan, mengusap pipi tirusnya, membereskan anak-anak rambut nakal Anko yang bermain-main di dahinya. Tanpa kata, tanpa ucap. Kecuali kecupan di tangan yang selalu digenggamnya. Terkadang ia mengelus perut rata Anko, meratapi kebodohannya dan kebodohan Anko yang menyebabkan jatuhnya korban, _calon anak mereka_.

Malam ini seperti biasa, Kakashi akan pulang ke rumahnya sebentar untuk berganti pakaian dan menyiapkan makan untuk kucing yang selalu menemaninya di apartemen, Nyasu, kemudian kembali lagi ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Anko sampai pagi tiba.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kakashi langsung menuju kafetaria untuk membeli kopi yang akan dibawanya ke ruangan Anko. Ketika ia membuka pintu ruang rawat Anko,

KRIET

"Anko?" Kakashi mendapati tempat tidur Anko kosong. _Mungkinkah ia sudah sadar..._ pikir Kakashi penuh harap.

Dirinya langsung mengitari ruangan, mencari ke kamar mandi, tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun di seluruh ruangan itu. Pria berambut perak itu menghampiri perawat yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruang rawat itu.

"Tunggu! Suster, apa kau lihat pasien di ruangan ini? Mitarashi Anko." Kakashi masih berusaha tenang.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya, Tuan. Apa pasien sudah bangun?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa kalian tidak memindahkannya ke ruangan lain?" Kakashi mulai hilang sabar.

"Setahuku tidak, Tuan. Kami tidak ada memindahkan pasien manapun." Sang suster berusaha tetap tenang.

"Akh, sial!" ucap Kakashi pada diri sendiri sembari mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia langsung berbalik lagi ke dalam kamar, menuju ranjang, membolak-balikkan selimut seolah-olah yang dilakukannya dapat mengembalikan Anko. Tak disangka ia malah melihat secarik kertas yang melayang dari selimut yang disibaknya.

_Terima kasih_.

"Ap... bodoh!" Kakashi mengumpat kesal entah pada apa. Tanpa menunggu apa pun ia meninggalkan ruang itu dan berlari keluar, mengitari rumah sakit berharap dapat melihat sosok wanita yang selama ini telah mencuri hatinya.

Tak mendapatinya di area rumah sakit, Kakashi tetap berlari menyusuri jalan di luar rumah sakit.

Kakashi terus berlari.

Berlari.

Dan berlari...

.

.

**Fin**

Sila follow saya di twitter (a)greenmkys

Terima kasih

Review ya ^^


End file.
